Surprise Addition
by chrisw3887
Summary: What would happen if Bella's cousin came to live in Forks. What would happen to Jake and Bella's relationship.
1. Chapter 1

**Surprise Addition**

_Disclaimer: I own nothing_

Bella's POV:

As I sit here on our log at first beach waiting for Jake to arrive I begin to get nervous. Would he show or would he just blow me off? I guess I couldn't blame him if he didn't show after all we hadn't really spoken to each other since I had returned from Italy. I had tried to impress upon him over the phone how important it was that he met me here tonight, and at the time I thought that I had gotten my point across. However, now that I was here sitting in the cold I wasn't so sure.

I was about to give up and head back to my truck when I saw him emerging from the forest with an almost angry look on his face. "hey Jake" I say meekly as he approached me. "Hey Bella, so what was so important that you had to talk to me tonight." He says while making sure to sit as far away from me as possible on the log. I had to admit that hurt I guess I was more used to his eagerness in greeting me than I thought.

"What, no how've you been or its good to see you from my best friend?" I said joking trying to take away the awkwardness of situation. He frowns and stands up "yea, well considering the last time we saw each other you left me to go after your bloodsucker, even after I practically begged you to stay with me I'm sorry but that's as good as it gets right now."

I finch at his harsh tone but I can't say that I didn't deserve it. "Look Jake I know that your pissed at me right now and you have every right to be but I still stand by my decision to leave. I know that you can't understand it but I needed to save him." I say standing up. "Your right Bella I don't and will never understand why you had to risk your life to save someone who just left you!" He growls moving closer to me.

"I didn't come here to fight with you Jacob I wanted to tell you that I found out tonight that my cousin Elizabeth is coming to stay with us" I spat. At this Jake's face takes on what would have been a comical look of surprise had I not been upset with him at the moment. "You have a cousin?" he asks me while sitting back down on the log. I sigh, "yes, I have a cousin she's Charlie's niece and she's thirteen. She lives back in Arizona with Charlie's brother Evan and his wife Jillian. Apparently she is getting into trouble at home and got suspended from school for making her science teacher's face look orange." I explain to him trying not to smile at the kid's genius. I mean who the hell does that sort of thing. He laughs "man that kid's gotta be force to reckon with if she can come up with a prank like that."

I smirk "yep, now if only she'd use that brain of her's for good instead of evil." He shakes his head "So why did Charlie want to bring her here?" I shrug "I'm not sure I guess he thought that since he was the chief of police that he could straiten her out. I don't think that he realizes what he's in for though. I used to baby sit her before I moved and that girl is definitely a hand full." I say taking a seat next him. "That bad hun?" he chuckles. "Well to be fair its not all her fault. My aunt and uncle aren't exactly the best of parents and that's putting it mildly. Evan is a big time lawyer and Jillian is a model they spend ninety percent of their time away from home and each other. When they are home it's not like they pay Liz any attention at all. Hell, half the time you would think that they don't have a kid. They treat her like she's thirty instead of thirteen and just give her whatever it is that she wants so they don't have to deal with her." I say sadly.

Jake frown's "man that sucks. I guess it makes since that she acts out then to try and get their attention." "Yea, but I know that deep down she's a good kid. I know that if she had someone who could help get her on the right path she could do some pretty amazing things" I say looking at the waves. "Ok, so how long til she gets here" Jake asks. "She'll be here on Friday. that's why I needed to talk to you tonight that way you could let Sam and the pack know" I tell him. He grabs the hairs at the back of his neck "fuck, that's only two days from now. This is great now not only do we have yet another person who we have to be careful around, but we still haven't been able to catch that red headed leech yet" he growls. "I know Jake but Charlie's made up his mind already and it's not like I can just say hey dad nows not really a good time for Liz to come stay with us cause I kind of have this vampire who's on the loose and is trying to kill me" I say with an exasperated sigh.

Now Jake's sighs and says " I know I know, but you can't think of another good excuse for her not to come?" "Well, if you've got a convincing one I'd like to hear it" I challenge. He shakes his head "no can't says as can think of anything right now. Well, if that's all you wanted to tell me then I guess I'll go now. I need to tell my dad and the others. Hey, what do the Cullens have to say about it?" " I told Edward on the way over and he didn't really have too much to say" I answered. He nods "I have to get going I'll talk to you later Bell's" he says as he turns to leave. "Jake wait!" I shout before he makes it back to the tree line. "That's not the only reason I came here tonight. I wanted to see you I miss my best friend. I was hoping that at some point you would forgive me and things could go back to normal between us. Can we just start over please?" I beg trying not to let out the tears that were threatening to fall.

"I don't know Bella when you left you hurt me really badly, but I guess it's worth a try. There's gonna be a bonfire Saturday why don't you and Elizabeth come." He says giving me one of his signature sunny grins. I smile back at him "Thank you Jake and we'll be there. Call me later okay" "Sure, sure" he says before heading off into the forest. While I was relieved that Jake and I talked I still dreaded Friday. I mean I haven't seen or talk to my cousin since I moved and I had no doubt that she was upset with me. I could only hope that the pack or the Cullen's could get rid of Victoria before she showed up the last thing I wanted to do was put yet another person in danger.


	2. Chapter 2

**Surprise Addition**

Chapter 2 _Disclaimer: I own nothing_

Elizabeth's pov:

So here I am sitting on a plane headed for Forks, Washington to see my uncle Charlie whom I haven't seen since I was five and my cousin Bella. I really didn't want to go, especially since I was still really pissed that my cousin just left me like she did. I thought that we were friends but a year in a half with no phone calls or letters proved me wrong. I tried to protest when my parents told me that I was leaving, but they told me that I had no choice. This didn't surprise me because I rarely do when it comes to them. I try to keep myself occupied during the ride but it doesn't really work and soon enough I bored to tears. I wish that I had brought some weed with me it always seemed to be able to relax me. I know I know it's bad for you and all that other shit but hey its better than the hardcore stuff and it makes me feel better. Of course nobody knows about my little habit and I plan to keep it that way.

I hear the captain overhead telling everyone that we are about to land and to fasten our seatbelts. I sigh, here we go two weeks of being in dull rainy Forks. "This is going to be a blast" I think sarcastically while fastening myself in and gathering my things. Oh well I guess I can do this I mean two weeks will go by really fast and then I can get the hell out of here. All I have to do is pretend to enjoy myself which I'm sure that isn't going to be easy especially in place like Forks cause nothing interesting happens here right?


	3. Chapter 3

**Surprise Addition**

_Disclaimer: I own nothing_

Bella's POV:

Friday morning came all too soon and to say I was nervous would be an understatement. Unfortunately, neither the pack nor the Cullen's had been able to catch Victoria and I didn't know how I would be able to keep everything a secret from Liz. Especially when we were going to be sharing a room together "thank you Charlie" I thought sarcastically. I make my way down stairs to kitchen and pour myself some cereal. I'm half way done when Charlie comes in and sits down with his coffee and the newspaper "morning kiddo" he says cheerfully. "Morning dad, so when did you say Liz's plane arrives?" I ask putting my bowl in the sink. "Her flight lands at ten but I've arranged for a taxi to pick her up and bring her to the station." He answers. I grimace and he just looks at me and says "what? You think that I should take off work to pick her up from the airport?" I laugh "no dad it's just the thought of that poor girl having to listen to you and your buddies cop stories all afternoon" I teased.

He looks at me with mock indignation "I'll have you know that our stories are very entertaining and educational" He says while going over to the sink and rinsing out his mug. I just roll my eyes and say "whatever dad, just go easy on her alright." He kiss's me on the forehead and goes to grab his jacket "don't worry bells we'll try not to bore her too much. Have a good day at school love you and I'll see ya later." "Bye dad, love you too" I say as he walks out the door. A few minutes later Edward pulls up in his Volvo and we head to school. Class was boring as usual but I knew that I had to pay attention in order to make up for my grades slipping during my zombie phase.

Lunch time rolled around and I grabbed a sandwich and sat down by Edward at our usual table. Lauren and Jessica were talking about the party that they planned on going to this weekend when suddenly Jessica turns to me and asks me what me plans are. I was shocked momentarily at the fact that she acknowledged me never the less asked me a question but I quickly recovered and told her about Liz coming today and the bonfire in La Push on Saturday. "Well I'm glad that you have such an understanding boyfriend Bella" Lauren snorted. My eyes narrowed "what exactly do you mean by that Lauren" I snapped. "I mean that my boyfriend Health would never let me go somewhere like La Push alone. Those people are dangerous and disgusting." She snapped back. "Well, I'm glad that I'm not you and that I have a boyfriend who trusts me and isn't so narrow minded. Also, I happen to be friends with a lot of people who live there and they are anything but dangerous and disgusting" I growl.

Lauren looks like she is about to say something else but gets cut off when a pair of hands cover my eyes and the person behind me giggles "guess who." "Elvis" I reply sarcastically "Why would the king come here to Forks?" she laughs. "Ok, good point. Now it can't be my cousin. Because she is supposed to be at the station with Charlie?" I say teasingly. "Now why would I want to be at a boring police station when I could be spending time with my favorite cousin" she says taking her hands away from my eyes. "I'm your only cousin." I say with a smirk. She smirks right back at me and says "all the more reason why you're my favorite."

"Everyone this is my cousin Liz. Liz this is Edward, his sister Alice, his brother Jasper, Mike, Angela, Tyler, Jessica, and Lauren." I say pointing at each person. "so, that's Liz as in Listerine" Lauren smirks and Jessica giggles beside her. "Haha, very funny" replies Liz while rolling her eyes and flipping both of the off. "LIZ" I gasp putting my hand over hers "what?" she shrugs. I try not to laugh at Lauren and Jessica's shocked expressions. Lauren just looks at us in disgust and snorts" It figures that she'd be just as disturbed as the rest of her family." Now I was pissed I mean the bitch can say what she wants to about me but she has no right to talk about me family. "Well Lauren I guess we can't all be normal like your family. For that my dad would have to get drunk and run around in womens underwear at 3am right." I say menacingly. "whatever" she retorts back as she grabs her tray and leaves.

Of course now everyone else at the table is looking at me and I blush. "Wow, Bella were did that come from?" Mike asks a shocked look on his face. "Nobody talks bad about me family" I say seriously. He just nods and Liz laughs "That's my cousin Izzy the bad ass" I just roll my eyes at her comment. "Izzy?" Edward asks with a smirk. "Yes Izzy it's a nickname she gave me when she was little and she is the only person who can call me that" I say in warning. "whatever you say love" Edward reply's with a smile.

"So Izzy how's about you play hooky with me for the rest of the day and we can go shopping. I got my dad's platinum card. It's the one that doesn't have any limit" she says enthusiastically reminding me a lot of Alice. Before I can respond Edward cuts in and says "love I really don't think that ditching is a good idea we have finals starting tomorrow and I'm sure that you want to be prepared." Liz snorts "so, that's tomorrow and I'm sure that she's plenty prepared so it's not going to hurt her to leave."

"I don't know Liz I think that Edwards right I should stay." I say nervously. "Come on Izzy we haven't seen each other in a year in a half plus I paid the driver fifty bucks to bring me here you don't want that money to go to waste do you?" "You paid a taxi driver fifty dollars to bring you here" Angela asks surprised. Liz shrugs "Its not that much and besides I didn't want to spend the rest of my afternoon bored at the police station." I shake my head "still Charlie's expecting you and he'll be upset when he finds out that you paid off the driver."

"Please Izzy" she begs giving me her pouty lip and puppy dog eyes. I try to look away but that look has always made me give in and she knows it. "alright, aright I'll go with you just stop the face." I say standing up from the table. "Yeah" she yells wrapping her arms around me in an awkward hug. I return the gesture and say bye to everyone before leading a very talkative Liz outside. "This is going to be awesome" she squeals. "sure sure" I say trying to sound happy about the prospect of shopping. We are almost to the cab when Edward grabs my wrist

"Love can I talk to you a second before you go" he whispers. I nod and allow him to lead me back towards the school and out of hearing range. "This is a bad idea. Victoria is still out there and you'll have no one there to protect you" He says sternly. "First of all its my choice Edward and secondly it's suppose to be sunny in Port Angeles this afternoon so she won't be able to show herself. I'll make sure that we stick to heavily crowded areas and we'll be back way before dark ok." I say giving him a kiss on the cheek and heading back to the taxi not giving him time to respond.

The rest of the day goes by pretty quick and without problems I had insisted that we have the taxi take us back to the house and take my truck to go shopping. After some snide remarks from Liz about my baby and a warning from me that we could just not go Liz agree to be seen in what she deemed the big red machine we set off. As expected Charlie was very upset at both when we got home and grounded the both of us so that yet again I couldn't see Edward. I glare at Liz as we get ready for bed. " I told you that dad would be mad now because of you I can't see Edward for four days and with you being here its not like he can come see me." I whisper angrily. "What do mean by he can't come see you? He doesn't sneak into your window at night now does he Izzy?" she asks with a smug grin on her face. "Shit"

**Thanks for reading and reviews are appreciated cw**


	4. Chapter 4

**Surprise Addition**

_Disclaimer: I own nothing_

Bella's POV:

Fortunately there were no nightmares that night and I was actually able to get a full nights rest. I woke up the next morning to the smell of burning bacon. I jumped up out of my bed and hurried down stairs to find Liz sitting at the table a hand over her mouth trying not to laugh at a very embarrassed looking Charlie. "Good morning, so dad you need some help over there?" I ask trying to keep a strait face.

"Morning kiddo" Charlie replies while dumping the chard bacon into the trash. "Morning Izzy, I tried telling Uncle Charlie that I could handle breakfast but he insisted on doing it himself" Liz says with a smirk. "Well I figured that it would be easy to whip up some eggs and bacon" dad huffs in frustration. I smile "well how about I make us some oatmeal and eggs. Liz you can crack the eggs for me" "sounds good to me" Liz says enthusiastically. "Ok I guess I'll let you girls take care of things then" dad says heading to the living room. After breakfast and a lot of begging I'm able to get him to agree to let Edward come over for a little while.

As soon as I hear the familiar sound of his Volvo pull into the driveway I go to the door to meet him. I open the door and Edward greets me with that dazzling half smile. "Good morning love" he says coming inside and kissing my forehead. "Hello Edward, you remember my cousin Liz" I say smiling. "Of course, how are you this morning?" he asks sitting next to me at the table. "I'm doing just fine thank you. So what are the plans for today Izzy?" she replies. "Well, since we're both grounded we'll just have to think of something fun to do until its time for the bonfire" I say matter of factly.

After watching a movie and playing a few games I was finally able to get some alone time with Edward when I walked him to his car. "I missed you last night" I say resting my head on his shoulder and breathing in his intoxicating scent. He chuckled "I missed you to love I wish that I could have been with you last night but I felt it would be too risky." "I understand, have you guys had any luck with tracking Victoria?"

He sighs "unfortunately she keeps giving us the slip. She seems to be very good at evading us and every time we get close she either crosses the treaty line or runs into the ocean." I give him what I hope is a reassuring smile "don't worry I'm sure that she'll be caught soon. I mean in between your family and the pack it's only a matter of time right?" He just nods and kisses me sweetly on lips before getting into his car and leaving. I thought that he would again try to talk me out of going to La Push but I guess that he's finally figured out that it won't work.

I go back into the house and get ready for the bonfire. During the ride I notice that Liz is practically bouncing in the seat "Excited are we" I ask laughing. She grins at me sheepishly "yeah I guess I'm just really happy about finally being able to see the ocean." "It's still too cold to be able to swim but we can at least put our feet in the water" I say watching her reaction. "awesome" she replies a huge smile on her face.

When we arrive and as soon as I hop out of the truck Jake grabs me and spins me around in one of bear hugs. "Hey Bells, I'm glad you guys could make it. This must be your cousin Hi I'm Jacob Black" He says flashing us that sunny grin. Liz blushes "Hello it's nice to finally meet you Jake" Liz replies hiding behind her hair. If I didn't know any better I'd say my cousin has a crush on my best friend. I just smile and shake my head. "Well the foods over there on the table if I were you guys I'd help yourselves to some before it's gone." "Thanks Jake" Liz says smiling a shy smile. We head over to table and load up on burgers and drinks and just as head towards the fire Paul rushes past us with an angry look on his face. He doesn't ever bother to stop when he runs into a younger boy and causes him to spill his plate. "Hey Paul watch it" the boy yells over his shoulder as bend over to clean up the mess.

"Oh yea, what are gonna do about it Seth" Paul sneers. Seth growls but doesn't say anything as we walk over Liz stops and helps pick what's left of the burger and says "That guy seems like a reach peach, but then again I guess walking around with a stick up your ass will do that to ya" I can see Paul frown at her comment and the other pack members trying to not laugh. Seth lets out a throaty chuckle and says "oh trust me his bark is much worse than his bite. I'm Seth by the way Seth Clearwater" he says extended his hand for Liz to shake." I'm Bella's cousin Elizabeth Swan but everyone calls me Liz" she says reaching out her hand. They shake hands and as they do their eyes lock on one another and I'm not sure what's happened, but it's like their in a trance. They just stand there staring at each other until Jake awkwardly coughs. "Yeah so Bells this is Seth you know Leah's little brother."

"Oh I remember. Wow you really grew since the last time I saw you" I laughed nervously. Seth blushes and says "Yep I've had a pretty good growth spurt lately." I nod "So I think that dad's ready to start we should go take our seats" Jake says gesturing towards the fire. "Liz would you like to sit by me" Seth says shyly. Liz smiles and says "sure Seth I'd like that." Jake and I allow them go ahead of us and once their a good distance away I whisper to Jake "are you going to tell me what that was about?"

"What are you talking about" Jake whispers back. I narrow my eyes at him "you now exactly what I'm talking about that thing with Seth and Liz what was that all about" I whisper yell. He sighs "Look its kind of complicated but I promise that I'll explain later ok" I want to demand that him to tell me now but the pleading look in his eyes stops me. "Fine, but you WILL tell me everything" I say before going and sitting down by the fire. Jake joins me seconds later and after everyone settles down Billy begins to tell the tribes legends and all about the spirit warriors. Everyone is silent while he speaks even Liz and I can't help but notice the look that Seth is giving her. It's a look of complete and utter devotion but that can't be right they just met.

I'm pulled out of my thoughts when Jake asks me to take a walk with him. I agree and we head away from the pack and towards our log by the beach. "Ok we're out of hearing range so spill" I say folding my arms over my chest. "I don't really know how to explain this, so ok, you know the story that dad just told us about the third wife. Well, us wolves have this thing we do called imprinting. It's basically love at first site but much deeper. We have no control over it. It's like gravity shifts and the only thing holding you to this planet is her. You would do and be anything for her a friend, brother, or lover"

"wait a minute! So, you're telling me that Seth imprinted on my cousin!"

**Thanks for reading. I have yet to have any reviews so … I'm not sure if that's a bad thing. So if can please review good or bad and let me know what you think of my story. Also, I would like to thank those who have faved and followed this story. Until next time **

** CW**


	5. Chapter 5

**Surprise Addition**

_Dislaimer: I still own nothing_

Bella's POV:

I didn't know what to think about this new revelation. On the one hand Seth seemed like a good kid, but they are both so young too young to be tied to someone for the rest of their lives. I look over at Jake to see a worried expression on his face. "I don't know how to feel about this Jake. What's going to happen if Liz goes back home I mean Charlie didn't say how long she would be staying with us."

"I'm not sure Bells. I only know what I've seen through Sam's thoughts. The pull of the imprint will affect both of them if they are separated for too long. Unfortunately we don't know too much about it except what's written in the tribe's old journals and that isn't much." He says sadly. "How my of you have imprinted?" I ask.

"Well, it's supposed to be rare but Sam imprinted on Emily and Jared imprinted on Kim so obviously it's more common than we thought" he growls. I look down so that he can't see the fear, jealousy and guilt that are undoubtedly written all over my face at the thought of losing Jake my sun to some other girl. Of course he is able still able to sense what's going on with me so he gently cups my chin with his hand and looks at me with those dark eyes. "I know what you're thinking Bells and I'm telling you right now that I won't imprint. If I do then I will fight it because I love you too much to lose you because of some stupid supernatural wolf shit" he says matter of factly.

"You can't say that for sure Jake like you said it isn't something that you can control" I say meekly not making eye contact. "I can promise you Bella that I know for a fact that I won't imprint because this" he says pointing to his heart "has and will always belong to you why can't you see how much you mean to me?"

"Jake…" I say before he does something that takes me completely off guard. He bends down and captures my lips with his. It happens so quickly that I'm temporarily caught off guard. When I do come back to my senses I break the kiss and with out thinking I punch him in the face. Of course this is the wrong thing to do since Jake's face is hard as stone. "Damn it, I think it's broken" I yell. "Shit Bells what where you thinking? Here let me see it" he voice full of concern. "No, don't touch me Jake. I'm going home right now!" I screeched while heading back towards the bonfire.

I stomp up to Liz cradling me sore hand to my chest "Let's go we're leaving right now" I say angrily grabbing her arm with my good hand. We get half way to the truck with all of the pack and imprint now looking at me questioningly. Liz yanks her arm away from me and says "Wait a minute Seth and I were having fun and what the hell happened?" I see Jake heading strait for us so I tell her that I'll explain on the way and try again to get her to come with me. We just make it to the truck when Jake and Seth catch up to us. "Bella stop please! I'm really sorry ok. Look you shouldn't drive with your hand like that just let me drive you home I promise to keep me hands to myself" he pleads. "Would you please tell us what happened?" Liz asks irritably "Yeah guys what's going on?" Seth adds. I sigh "Well, Jake here thinks that he can just kiss someone with out permission. He took me by surprise and I kinda sortof punched him and now I think that my hand's broken" I mumble. There was a moment of silence before Liz and Seth both start laughing. I glare at them "This isn't funny!" I shout angrily. "Yes it is" she laughs clutching her stomach and wiping a tear from her eye "Who knew that my cousin was such a bad ass" "Yeah Bella I wouldn't have thought that you had it in you" Seth chuckles.

I rolled my eyes at them "whatever let's just go" I growl. "Wait Bells your not driving I'll take you home" Jake says sternly putting out his hand for my keys. I look at him skeptically before finally relenting and handing them over. Liz and Seth say good bye and switch numbers before we leave. On the way back Liz sits in the middle and none says anything until "So Izzy what were you thinking trying hit Jake huh I mean he's huge" Liz giggles. I sigh "I really wasn't thinking and stop laughing geez." She stops giggling but still wears a big grin. "How's the hand?" Jake asks apologetically. It's still really sore and I'm still pissed at you by the way" I seethe.

He chuckles sadly "I know and I understand. I just wanted to show you that there is something between us." I shake my head "well that is definitely not the way to get your point across" I reply as we pull up by the house. As soon as we get out of the truck

Edward's silver Volvo comes to a screeching halt beside us.


End file.
